A communications network, such as the Internet, can transmit pages of information to a user's computer for display by a software program called a "browser." One example of such an information page is used in the World Wide Web, which transmits information pages over the Internet using hypertext markup language (HTML). The HTML data can include codes that tell the browser how to display the page, including, for example, the location and color of text and graphics. In general, a Web page can include combinations of text, graphics, sound, video and small application programs, such as "applets" which could be written in the Java computer language developed by Sun Microsystems in Palo Alto, Calif. A Web page can also include a "link" which, when selected by a user, results in the automatic display of another Web page. The Netscape Navigator browser, available from Netscape Communications Corporation in Mountain View, Calif., is one example of a browser that can display Web pages to a user.
Businesses that create and maintain Web pages, also known as "content providers," often generate revenue by displaying advertisements on their Web pages. This is typically done by including an advertisement directly in the original HTML data that defines a Web page. For example, a Web page containing travel tips and information could include HTML codes that place a hotel advertisement banner at the top of the page. Such an advertisement is similar to a newspaper advertisement in that it is included as part of the Web page itself. As a result, only the content provider can update or change the advertisement.
There are several disadvantages to incorporating advertisements in the original HTML data defining a Web page. One problem is that a business that only transmits Web pages created by content providers, such as an Internet Service Provider (ISP), does not generate the original HTML data defining a Web page, and, therefore, cannot include such advertisements on any of the Web pages it transmits. As a result, the ISP does not generate advertising revenue and must charge consumers more for Internet service. Moreover, the ISP is not able to easily advertise its own business, such as special rates or services, to people using their service.
Another disadvantage to including advertisements in the original HTML data defining a Web page is that advertisers must deal separately with hundreds, if not thousands, of individual content providers to coordinate an advertising campaign. If a large ISP could place advertisements on the Web pages it transmits, an advertiser could instead deal more simply and efficiently with one party. Moreover, a small content provider may not have the resources available to customize the display of advertisements. A large ISP, however, could select advertisements based, for example, on the user's age and the types of Web pages the user has visited in the past.
Even if an ISP could add an advertisement onto a Web page, the following problems would still exist. If the ISP simply overlaid all advertisements, for example, on the bottom right corner of every Web page, important information on the underlying Web page could be obscured. U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,254, issued Apr. 30, 1996, discloses a method and apparatus solving a similar problem when adding advertisements to a facsimile transmission. Another problem is that an advertisement mechanically added to a Web page might not stand out because of the colors of the advertisement and underlying Web page.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for a method and apparatus for modifying an information page transmitted in a communications network that lets an advertisement be added without obscuring information on the original Web page and solving the other problems discussed above.